Not A Day Goes By
by HLP - Katon
Summary: Logan? A piano? Dana? In tears? Oh, no. What's going on? OneShot. Definitely better then it sounds. DL.


**A/N- **I know I haven't updated 'Francy Pants' lately, but this popped into my head, and I have to write it. The song is Lonestar Not A Day Goes By. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey101.

**Not A Day Goes By:**

The note in the box was a short one, all it read was, _Logan's talent show performance. Thought you would enjoy, as it's for you. Love, Zoey._ After almost two years of her thinking Zoey had forgotten her, she gets this. Pulling the DVD out of its case she popped it into her computer, and waited for it to load. She saw a couple people on the stage and heard some chattering, but the thing that held her eyes, was Logan sitting at a piano. She heard a soft _'for Dana',_ and then the music started.

'**Got a picture of you,**

**I carry in my heart.**

**Close my eyes to see it,**

**When the world gets dark**.'

This is about when Dana's flashbacks started, as a picture of a smiling Logan clouded her mind.

'**Got a memory of you,**

**I carry in my soul.**

**I wrap it close around me,**

**When the nights get cold**.'

"_Man do girls know anything?" He had asked obnoxiously._

"_I know how to make you cry." Is what she had answered._

"_What're you gonna do kiss me?" He was such an ass._

"_You wish." He chuckled a little and answered,_

"_Yeah, I do." She rolled her eyes at this._

This is the memory that came to her. She didn't know why, but as she listened to more of the song her eyes clouded over.

'**If you asked me how I'm doin,**

**I'd say just fine.**

**But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind;**

**Not a day goes by,**

**That I don't think of you.**

**After all this time,**

**You're still with me,**

**It's true.**

**Somehow you remain,**

**Locked so deep inside,**

**Baby, baby, oh, baby,**

**Not a day goes by**.'

Thinking back on the last two years she has thought of him everyday.

'**I still wait by the phone,**

**In the middle of the night.**

**Thinking you might call me,**

**If your dreams don't come out right**.'

_It was about a month after Dana got to France and she was hating it._

"_Hello?" It was sleepy and confused._

"_Logan?" She had been in tears that night, as she didn't understand anything here._

"_Dana? Are you alright?" He instantly sounded concerned and so unLogan._

"_No, I hate it here. I don't understand anything and I miss home." _

"_Calm down, Dana. Everything will get better. I promise." And for a moment she was five again._

"_Pinky promise?" She wondered._

_He laughed lightly. "Pinky promise." _

She smiled through the tears that were running down her cheeks.

'**And it still amazes me,**

**That I lie here in the dark,**

**Wishin' you were next to me,**

**With your head against my heart**.'

_They were on the beach for the fourth of July, everyone was all cozied up with each other while Dana sat off to the side silently wishing she had a boyfriend. This is about when Logan showed up, and lied down in the sand, staring at the sky. She stood and sat next to him, after sitting for a couple moments, she felt him tug her arm. She looked back at him, and slowly lied next to him, her head above his heart, his left arm wrapped securely around her. She was so comfortable, that she ended up falling asleep._

'**If you asked me how I'm doing,**

**I'd say just fine.**

**But, the truth is, baby,**

**If you could read my mind;**

**Not a day goes by,**

**That I don't think of you.**

**After all this time,**

**You're still with me,**

**It's true.**

**Somehow you remain,**

**Locked so deep inside,**

**Baby, baby, oh, baby,**

**Not a day goes by**.'

She sat completely breaking down, as she listened to more of this very heart felt song.

'**Minutes turn to hours,**

**And the hours turn to days,**

**Seems it's been forever,**

**That I've felt this way**.'

As she thinks about it, she realizes she has not been happy since, well, she doesn't even remember the last time she was truly happy.

'**Not a day goes by,**

**That I don't think of you.**

**After all this time,**

**You're still with me, it's true.**

**Somehow you remain,**

**Locked so deep inside,**

**Baby, baby, oh, baby,**

**Not a day goes by,**

**That I don't think of you**.'

He then uttered an 'I still love you, Cruz. Come home, to me, please?'

* * *

Logan sighed as he thought about what he had done at a talent show. He won, but he didn't feel like a winner. Zoey sent the video, he knew, for she had told him. It's been a few weeks, so he knew she had gotten it at least a week ago. Still, though nothing from her.

About ten minutes later he felt his phone vibrate once. He took it out and saw that he had a new voicemail. _Stupid phone that doesn't ever ring…_ Calling his messages he waited until it started, after the ten small words, his smile was so big you would think his face is going to split open.

_I still love you too, Reese. I'm on my way. _

**Not A Day Goes By.**

**A/N-** So, I really like this. (: It made me smile. I'm working on the next chapter of Francy Pants now. Oh, I also don't own the song.

R&R please. Make me smile.


End file.
